The present invention relates to a video game device using an optical disk, a magnetic disk, a semiconductor memory or a cassette-type recording medium storing program data, a throw guide displaying method in a video game and a computer-readable recording medium storing a throwing guide display program.
A huge number of video game systems have been proposed. These systems include, for example, systems comprised of a special device for home use and a television monitor and systems comprised of a special device for business use, a personal computer or a workstation, a display and a sound output device. Any one of these systems includes a controller used by a game player for operation, a storage medium storing game program data, a CPU for executing controls to generate images and sounds based on the game program data, a processor for generating images, a processor for generating sounds, a CRT or like monitor for displaying images, and a loudspeaker for outputting sounds. CD-ROMs, semiconductor memories, cassette-type storage mediums having a built-in semiconductor memory are frequently used as the above storage medium.
As one type of games executed by such a game system, throwing games such as hammer throwing game or discus throwing game can be counted. In the throwing game, a player character who makes a rotating movement throws a throwing object character such as a hammer or a discus in a specified direction when a game player operates a controller (operation unit) in a game space displayed on a monitor, and a flying distance of the throwing object character is computed.
In such a throwing game, it is preferable to guide the game player when to throw (i.e. operation timing of the controller) so that the throwing object character can be thrown as far as possible. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-52572 proposes a method for guiding the throwing of a throwing object character in a throwing game.
Specifically, the above publication discloses that an arrow image which rotates along substantially the same trace of rotation as a throwing object character is displayed in a position proximate to the throwing object character which is so displayed as to rotate together with a player character on a monitor, the number of rotation of the throwing object character, a throwing power (throwing energy) given to the throwing object character as the throwing object character rotates, a throwing angle of the throwing object character, etc. are simultaneously displayed, and a throwing timing is suitably guided so that a throwing operation is performed when the throwing power, the throwing angle, etc. reach specified values and the arrow image is located within the throwing area.
However, according to the throwing guiding method disclosed in the above publication, the arrow image is so displayed in vicinity of the throwing object character as to rotate along substantially the same trace of rotation of the throwing object character and, thus, the number of rotation, the throwing power and other factors used to grasp the throwing timing are obliged to be displayed in positions away from the arrow image. Therefore, it is disadvantageously difficult for the game player to exactly grasp the throwing timing unless constantly carefully looking at a wide area of the game screen.
Further, in order to make the game more interesting and ingenious, it is preferable to make it possible to display game screens on which the player character and the throwing object character are viewed from a plurality of different viewing points and those on which the player character and the throwing object character are viewed at different distances, but from the same viewing point. However, in such a case, the display position of the arrow image is moved every time the viewing point or the viewing distance changes. This makes it even more difficult to exactly grasp the throwing timing.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a video game device which enables a throwing timing of a throwing object character to be exactly grasped, a throw guide displaying method in a video game and a computer-readable recording medium storing a throwing guide display program.
In order to fulfill the above object, according to the invention, a video game device in which a game screen displayed on a monitor is controlled by operating an operation unit, comprising:
a character display control unit for displaying a player character in such a manner as to be rotatable together with a throwing object character and making such a display that the throwing object character is thrown in a specified direction by the player character when the operation unit is operated at a specified timing, and
a guide display control unit for setting a guide display area in a partial area of the game screen, displaying a throwing mark in the guide display area which mark moves in response to a rotation of the throwing object character, and displaying an area mark specifying a throwing area of the throwing object character in association with the guide display area.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.